


AoT Boys Various x Doctor!Reader AU - The World In My Fingertips

by SilverCape



Category: Medical Studies, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCape/pseuds/SilverCape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one of the most famous doctors in your hospital. What happens when you come across eight amazing, yet unique boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a new story I thought of making. Please don't get mad if this chapter is bad XD I'm not a professional author, you know. I hope you like it, and I don't own Attack on Titan, or YOU)

As a doctor, it is your sworn duty to protect people, no matter what the cost may be.

And as a doctor, you followed that rule way back when you were still in medical school. Now, you are a (doctor/type) and extremely talented as far as it goes, and your quite proud of it too. Even though you would never admit it in public.

Today was your day off, because yesterday you had to do a surgery that had to stop a man from having a severe hemorrhage. So today, to say the least, you were completely exhausted. You were sitting on your couch at home and watching the news, because what ELSE were you going to watch? Spongebob Squarepants?

But, of course, the world just hated to give you a complete break, so, the doorbell rang almost immediately after you switched on your TV.

You groaned as you went to get it, "Hello?" You said after you opened your door to your house.

Your house wasn't THAT big, but hey, it was still your own house. Anyways, at the door, there stood a mailboy, and he was actually kind of cute. He had turquoise eyes, soft brown hair, and was regularly sized.

He smiled at you, "Hello, miss! Here's your package! Just sign here:" 

He handed you a clipboard with a paper on it. You signed the line as you calmly took the package that he handed you. you looked at his name tag, "Thank you, Eren."

He lightly blushed as he looked more closely at your face, "Hey, aren't you that famous doctor at that hospital?"

You nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am." 

Eren blushed. He heard rumors if the doctor (L/N) to be pretty cute, but he didn't imagine her to be THIS cute. He smiled as he walked out the door.

He had to tell this to Armin!

• • •

~Time Skip to Next Day~

 

As you were walking out of your home, the neighbors smiled and waved at you, "Good morning~" they all said.

Your neighborhood was always extremely nice, it was filled with kind neighbors and hey were either elderly or middle aged couples with cute kids. As you were walking down the neighborhood to catch a bus (since you still had to buy a car)  
you saw a movers truck in front of that new house they were building. You looked over as a man that seemed not too older than you stepped out of a limousine. The man had a undercut, steely eyes, and a pissed off look on his face that said, come-near-me-and-I-will-make-your-life-miserable.


	2. Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your new neighbor just happens to be the famous Levi Rivaille from Paris?

(A/N: This is a new story I thought of making. Please don't get mad if this chapter is bad XD I'm not a professional author, you know. I hope you like it, and I don't own Attack on Titan, or YOU)

As a doctor, it is your sworn duty to protect people, no matter what the cost may be.

And as a doctor, you followed that rule way back when you were still in medical school. Now, you are a (doctor/type) and extremely talented as far as it goes, and your quite proud of it too. Even though you would never admit it in public.

Today was your day off, because yesterday you had to do a surgery that had to stop a man from having a severe hemorrhage. So today, to say the least, you were completely exhausted. You were sitting on your couch at home and watching the news, because what ELSE were you going to watch? Spongebob Squarepants?

But, of course, the world just hated to give you a complete break, so, the doorbell rang almost immediately after you switched on your TV.

You groaned as you went to get it, "Hello?" You said after you opened your door to your house.

Your house wasn't THAT big, but hey, it was still your own house. Anyways, at the door, there stood a mailboy, and he was actually kind of cute. He had turquoise eyes, soft brown hair, and was regularly sized.

He smiled at you, "Hello, miss! Here's your package! Just sign here:" 

He handed you a clipboard with a paper on it. You signed the line as you calmly took the package that he handed you. you looked at his name tag, "Thank you, Eren."

He lightly blushed as he looked more closely at your face, "Hey, aren't you that famous doctor at that hospital?"

You nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am." 

Eren blushed. He heard rumors if the doctor (L/N) to be pretty cute, but he didn't imagine her to be THIS cute. He smiled as he walked out the door.

He had to tell this to Armin!

• • •

~Time Skip to Next Day~

 

As you were walking out of your home, the neighbors smiled and waved at you, "Good morning~" they all said.

Your neighborhood was always extremely nice, it was filled with kind neighbors and hey were either elderly or middle aged couples with cute kids. As you were walking down the neighborhood to catch a bus (since you still had to buy a car)  
you saw a movers truck in front of that new house they were building. You looked over as a man that seemed not too older than you stepped out of a limousine. The man had a undercut, steely eyes, and a pissed off look on his face that said, come-near-me-and-I-will-make-your-life-miserable.


	3. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you will meet: Jean; the boastful surgeon :3

~Time Skip bright to you by Armin's Books~

As soon as you got to the doctor's office, people began to smile and look your way, "Good morning, Dr. (L/n)!" 

 

You giggled softly as you waved back, "Good morning!"

 

You walked down the hallways of the hospital to your office. You really loved your job here; not only were the patients extremely kind, but he physicians and nurses were, too. As soon as you got to your office, you sighed as you sat down on the swivel chair at your desk. You closed your eyes because of the exhausting morning, after this you had a surgery to perform in the east wing. All of the sudden, though, the door of your office flew open as your colleague, Sasha, was there.

 

"Dr. (L/n)! We have an emergency!! There's a person who's in the ER who needs help immediately!" 

 

You shot up as you grabbed her hand and ran swiftly down the hallway, "What happened?"

 

She held up a clipboard, "The patient is suffering from a severe hemorrhage! We need to treat him immediately!" So, it was a male patient.

 

You nodded at her as you two got to the ER. Dr. Kirchstein (Jean) was there with a clipboard as he turned to you, "Oh, so you're finally here, Doctor." 

 

You looked confused, "Dr. Kirchstein, what do you mean?"

 

Jean looked at you stubbornly, "Well, I am the better physician since I was here first."

 

Sasha rolled her eyes, "No, (she/he) didn't here of it before you, so (she/he) is the better doctor!"

 

The two had this big argument on who was the better physician, as Dr. Fubar (Bertholt) walked in with a clipboard, "Alright, so the symptoms lead to- Dr. Blouse and Dr. Kirchstein, we have a surgery to perform. W-will you two please stop fighting?" He asked kindly. Bertholt was always shy, yet kind to everyone.

You three nodded and sighed as you headed to the bathrooms to wash your hands and put on your operating clothes and gloves. This was going to be a difficult surgery.

(A/N: was this good, bad? I'm sorry for the late update, I am just busy with school right now, so it's hard to update my stories like I used to. I made a poll for you people to decide which boy do you want me to feature in the next chapter...NEXT! XD Which AoT Boy Would You Like Me To Feature In My Next Chapter write in the comments your opinion and ideas and such, or favorite if you want to read more and if you like it. Thank you, and have a wonderful day/evening! :) )


End file.
